School Production
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: What happens when Beca gets a part in a school production and meets an older girl named Chloe who takes her interest? BECHLOE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I am starting off a new fanfictions, don't worry I am still writing Just Friends :)**

It was another average wednesday at school for Beca apart from one thing, she felt extreamly ill.

Suddenly her best friend Jesse came over looking overly excited "Hey Beca, auditions for the school production are today, please audition with me?"

"Urgh seriously Jesse? I feel so sick today. Can't you just ask Jessica to audition with you?" Beca really wasn't in the mood to stay after school to audition for a stupid school play.

"Jessica IS coming, and anyway you promised last week remember?" Jesse pouted.

"Who else is going?" Beca really didn't have the energy for this.

"I don't know. The auditions are open for Year 7's to Year 10's."

_Great annoying little Year 7's and big headed Year 10's, this day couldn't get any worse. _Beca was thinking.

"Fine, I will go, but don't expect me to be nice to you for the rest of the week!"

The auditions were almost over and Beca was extreamly fed up with the drama teach Mrs Posen, she really was a drama queen.

"Ok kids, to end the auditions I am going to ask all of you to sing a part of Greece's "Summer Nights" please"

_Sing? wait what, Jesse didn't say anything about singing. _Beca thought.

Beca's face was bright red and she was panicing. Beca suffered from stage fright, when it came to singing anyway. She was fine with acting but singing was a no go.

"Beca and Bumper, you're turn."

_Bumper?! He is the best example for a big headed Year 10, I seriously hate that guy!_

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Did you get very far?**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Like does he have a car?**

Beca's face was bright red and she could hear people whispering little things like "she's so good", that made Beca feel a little better.

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Was it love at first sight?**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Does she put up a fight?**

Beca was quite shocked at how well Bumper could sing.

_**2 weeks later...**_

"Oh look Beca, you got a main character." Jesse said smiling, pointing at the cast list.

Beca smiled, secretly she was quite proud.

Suddenly Jesse's smile dropped. Beca was about to ask why but then she looked at Jesse's name.

**Jesse Swanson- Extra.**

"Don't worry about it Jesse, at least you get to be on stage." Beca said trying to be positive.

"Yeah, I guess." Jesse said with a week smile.

**Rehearsals every Wednesday.**

_Wednesday's huh, let the fun begin... _Beca thought.

**A/N: I know Chloe isn't in this chapter but I promise she will be in the next one. It is just the way the story goes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! new chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of rehearsals and although Beca would never admit to it she was kinda excited. Usually she would hate this kind of thing because it involved interacting with other human being, however for some reason she felt good about meeting some new people.<p>

"How exciting is this, I can't wait to get started." Jesse said with a wide smile on his face.  
>"I know, I can't wait." Jessica said just as enthusiastic.<br>"Meh, It i'll be alright." Beca was less said less excited, but secretly inside she was so happy.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, I know you are excited but we need to get started so quiet it down." Miss Posen announced.<br>_I seriously hate this woman._  
>"For early rehearsals we are going to practice in my classroom and when we get closer to the show we will practice on stage."<br>Miss Posen's classroom was quite big and was surrounded by black curtains. The ceiling had stage lights on them and the carpet was a dark blue colour; because it was so worn out it was pretty much black. Miss Posen had set up the portible stage stalls so they could get started.

"Alright, to start off the first ever rehearsals of Barden Senior School production,Chloe could you please stand on the stage and sing the opening number, you should know the song." Miss Posen handed Chloe the script and Chloe smiled brightly.  
><em>Wow, her smile is adorable.<em> For some reason Beca really wanted to be friends with this girl.

Beca had never seen Chloe around school.

* * *

><p>Chloe was a redhead and she was a very and bubbly girl, she would smile no matter what.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what year she is in.<em> Beca thought to herself.

**You shout it out**  
><strong>but I can't hear a word you say<strong>  
><strong>I'm talking loud, not saying much<strong>  
><strong>I'm Critcized<strong>  
><strong>But all your bullets ricochet<strong>  
><strong>Shoot me down, but I get up<strong>

_OH MY FUCKING GOD HER VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL!_

"She is amazing isn't she." Jesse wispered.  
>"Yeah, do you know what year she is in?" Beca asked<br>"Umm, yeah I think she is in Year 10."  
><em>Oh great, Year 10. There goes my hopes of being her friend. Sometimes I hate being in Year 8!<em>  
>The smile Beca didn't realise she was showing dropped but soon came back again when Chloe started singing the next verse.<p>

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
><strong>Fire away, fire away<strong>  
><strong>Ricochet, you take our aim<strong>  
><strong>Fire away, fire away<strong>

Chloe sang the rest of the song perfectly and everybody clapped when she had finished.  
>"Well done Chloe. I am going to hand you all your scripts and I want you all to learn you lines as soon as possible." Miss Posen said.<br>Once everyone had got their scripts they had gone into their own little groups to talk about how many lines they had.  
>Beca heard a voice from behind her and felt a tap on her shoulder "Hey you're Beca right?"<br>Beca turned around, It was Chloe. She just nodded.  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe." Chloe said pulling Beca into a hug.<br>_I guess she's not one for personal space._ Beca thought.  
>"So I skipped to the end, because the endings are the best part and I saw that you get the honours of killing me." Chloe said smiling brightly.<br>"Oh right, that sounds cool." was all Beca could manage to say because  
><em>1. Chloe was actually speaking to her<em>  
><em>2. Her eyes were so beautiful.<em>  
>They were bright blue and Beca got sucked right into them.<br>"Well I will see you around." Chloe said in her bubbly voice.  
>"Make good choices." Beca said before Chloe was out of sight.<br>_This play is going to be awesome._ Beca thought to herself before Miss Posen interrupted moaning about people being too loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Beca and Chloe have met, what will happen next? Don't forget to review and follow this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I have abit of writers block on Just Friends but hopefully I will update soon :)**

* * *

><p>Beca was having a bad day, wait scrap that Beca was having a <em><strong>really<strong> _bad day. It's like the whole world was against her. All of her friends were leaving her out and pretty much ignoring her and to top it all off she had a detention with her least favourite teacher Mr Allen, he was Bumper Allen's dad and he was extremely strict.

* * *

><p>Beca decided she was just go and sit alone on her favourite bench at school for lunch, it was always peaceful and she could always get her mixes done; yup that's right the alternative brunette girl was a DJ. However Beca didn't feel like doing any mixes today so just sat there in deep thought and there was one person on her mind, Chloe. She didn't now why but she was mesmerised by her. Suddenly she found herself humming Titanium.<p>

"Hey, I love that song." Chloe said pulling Beca out of her thoughts "It's my lady jam, y'know that song really builds." Chloe winked  
><em>Gross.<em> Beca thought.  
>"Erm...Hi Chloe, What brings you here?" Beca asked trying not to sound too creeped out.<br>"You looked a little upset so I thought I would come and cheer you up." Chloe smiled.  
>"Thanks, so what you just told me wasn't true...right?"<br>"No, that really is my lady jam." Chloe said laughing at Beca's facial expression.  
>"Wow...you're pretty confident." Beca said in a surprised tone.<br>"Yeah, I am also pretty confident about all this." Chloe said gesturing to her body.  
>Beca knitted her eyebrows and Chloe giggled.<p>

_Shit, her laugh is so cute. She is like the perfect human being._

"Chloe, come here!" a manly voice shouted.  
>"Oh that's Tom, I better go, I hope I made you feel better." Chloe said<br>"You did, thanks." Beca said with a smile.  
>"See ya around Becs, I want to get to know you." Chloe said starting to walk away.<br>"Me too, bye Chlo." Chloe stopped in her footsteps.  
>"Chlo?" she asked.<br>"Well you called me Becs so I thought I would give you a nickname aswell." The DJ said simply.  
>The redhead just grinned and walked off.<p>

Later did both the girls know that they were up all night thinking about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is short, sorry. If you want me to add anything in the future just let me know and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hey guys! Still stuck on "Just Friends", Sorry. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 rehearsals since Beca and Chloe spoke, however they would always steal glances at each other and they would both think the same thing. <em>How is she so pretty? <em>

Beca was on her phone and then she heard a perky redheads voice.

"Hey Beca, we have so many lines together, I was thinking you might want to come round my house and practice tonight?"

Beca was slightly blushing when she looked up from her phone from the offer.

"Oh do we? I didn't know. I haven't read the script yet." Beca finally managed to say.

"Well I have only read the first two pages but we have alot going on, so are you up for it?" The redhead said with her usual bright smile.

"Yeah sure."

Then Chloe took Beca's phone out of her hand and started typing something.

"Dude, What are you doing?!" Beca shouted; she was extremely protective of her phone.

"I texted myself, see you tonight." Chloe smirked and walked off.

Beca then look at her phone to see what Chloe had sent.

_**Can't wait to see you :) xx**_

_Me too red, see you tonight._ Beca sent back.

_**Yay! Now I have your number! I hope you like pizza! xx**_ Chloe replied almost straight away.

_More than life._ Beca sent just as fast.

* * *

><p>Beca was almost at Chloe's house and she was extremely nervous, she was just about to go to the one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school house.<p>

C'mon Beca you can do this. Beca told herself before she knocked on the door.

Chloe answered the door straight away as if she was waiting on the other side.

"Hey!" Chloe pulled Beca into a hug "Come in." She gestured towards inside her house.

"I am guessing you don't tolerate personal space." Beca said.

"Not really." Chloe replied which made Beca laugh.

"You have a really nice house!" Beca said mesmerised by the place.

"Yeah, both my parents are lawyers. They are never in town, it gets a bit lonely at times.

_Lonely, I know how that feels._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Thats it I am leaving! I am fed up with you!" Beca's mum shouted at Beca's dad. <strong>_

_**Beca was sat at the top of the stairs where her parents couldn't see her.**_

_**"But what about Beca? She is only 10! You can't leave her."He shouted back. **_

_**"I never cared about her anyway. You deal with the little rat!" She screamed.**_

_**That was when Beca had enough, she ran into her room crying. That was when Beca started becoming that independent, sarcastic girl who never talked about her feelings and it was all her mum's fault. She never told her dad anything.**_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Earth to Beca?" Chloe said.<p>

"Sorry, I must've zoned out." Beca replied shaking her head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Chloe said with concern.

"No!" Beca snapped "Sorry." Beca said quickly after looking down at the floor."

"Don't worry about it." Chloe replied with her signature smile.

"So, the script?" Beca said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh right, follow me."

Beca followed Chloe into her bedroom and was surprised to see she had a couple of band posters she liked on the wall, she thought it would be girly and pink.

Chloe sighed, sat on her bed and then said "I didn't actually want to learn the script, I wanted to get to know you and ask you a few questions and stuff." Chloe was now blushing fiddling with her t-shirt.

"Shoot, ask me whatever." Beca said which made Chloe smile.

"Okay, how many boyfriends have you had?" Chloe asked.

"None"

"None? How is that possible your so pre-" Chloe stopped herself "You must've have your first kiss though, right?" Chloe said trying to cover up what she almost just.

"Nope."

"Oh my gosh, that is adorable!"

"Never call me adorable!" Beca said with a straight face.

"Sorry." Chloe said trying not to laugh.

"What about you, how many boyfriends have you had?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, about 7 or 8."

"Cool." For some reason Beca felt jealous of those boys.

"So, do you know what sexuality you are?" Chloe asked.

Beca's sexuality was very personal to her because she hadn't worked it out yet, she would have crushes on male celebrities but she also did with the female one's, however she ha never had a crush on anyone she knows.

"Erm, I guess the one who doesn't like either, I am just the oe that sits there not liking antything." Beca answered making Chloe giggle.

"Cool I am bisexual." Chloe said.

"Cool." for some reason Beca did an internal dance and she didn't know why.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking and the Beca had to go home, but secretly she didn't want to, she wanted to know more about the redhead.

When Beca was going to bed she couldn't stop thinking about what Chloe almost said, she really wanted to know what she was going to say.

Chloe was layed in bed thinking about what Beca said her sexuality was, she must like someone, it's impossible not to, what Chloe didn't know was that Beca was developing a little crush on the redhead without even realising and Chloe was doing the same thing with Beca.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time...Goodbye! **


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was reading through her lines in rehearsals, then two hands covered her eyes.  
>"Guess who?" A certain redheads voice said.<br>"Shit, Chloe can't you say hi like normal people. You always make me jump." Beca stated after Chloe removed her hands.  
>"Sorry, I only make you jump because it makes your badass attitude fly out of the window."<br>"I'm always badass."  
>"Sure you are." Chloe replied sarcastically, then she walked off back to her best friend Fat Amy.<br>Beca was watching Chloe go back to her friends with a smile on a her face when Jesse came along and made her jump as well as pulling her from her gaze.  
>"You're getting along with that Chloe girl aren't you." Jesse teased which made Beca scoff.<br>"Why the fuck can't anyone say hello properly and what the fuck are you talking about?" Beca said holding her hand on her heart.  
>"How have you become best friends with the hottest girl in the school?" he asked.<br>"Hottest girl? What? WAIT! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Beca shouted.  
>"WHAT NO WAY!" Jesse shouted back. "But you do." He said under his breath.<br>"Dude, what the fuck did you just say!" Beca said in an angry tone and then she punched his arm.  
>"Ouch, you bitch." Jesse said rubbing his arm.<br>"You deserved it." Beca said then she walked off into a quiet corner, then she started thinking about what Jesse said. _I don't have a crush on Chloe, I am straight aren't I? I have a crush on Zac Efron, I must be straight. What she didn't know was that EVERYBODY had a crush on Zac Efron._  
>"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Chloe asked sitting next to Beca.<br>"Um...er..nothing, I just needed a rest from the whole socializing thing." Beca replied nervously.  
>"Okay, hey do you want to come to-" Chloe was interrupted by Miss Posen making an announcement.<br>"Everyone, we only have 4 weeks until the show so I can happily say we can start practicing on the stage." Miss Posen said then everybody cheered.  
>Once everybody had calmed down Beca started of the convosation again.<br>"You were saying..."  
>"Oh right, Do you want to meet at the coffee shop in town tomorrow?" The redhead asked.<br>"Yeah sure, what time?"  
>"7pm and wear something nice." Chloe said with a bright smile, then she walked back to her friends.<br>_Something Nice? All my clothes are black skinny jeans and band t-shirts._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is just a filler chapter but they need to happen. Also pleeeeeaaaaasssseee review, I really want your guys' opinions. Until next time...Goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

School was really dragging out, it was the day when she was meeting Chloe at the coffee shop and Beca had her worst lesson last, maths, which always go slow. At one point she thought she was turning into a skeleton it was going that slow

* * *

><p>Beca was sat in her room looking in her wardrobe trying to pick something nice to wear, however she was having no luck.<br>"Oh fuck it"  
>Beca picked out her Nirvana t-shirt, a plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and her black converse, with her usual heavy dark eye make-up. She checked her watch and it read 18:45. Beca then cursed at herself and quickly rushed out of her house without letting her dad know, he was used to that by now. <em>Lucky I live near town.<em> Beca thought.

* * *

><p>Beca entered the coffee shop and saw Chloe sat down at a table that was big enough for two.<br>"Okay, I'm sorry this was the nicest thing I could find, lets just say I-" Beca was trying to apligogise whist walking to Chloe but she was cut off by how beautiful the redhead looked.  
>"Wow, y-you r-really know how to make someone look under dressed." Beca managed to say.<br>"Don't worry Becs, you look perfect the way you are, take a seat." Chloe smiled brightly and Beca was blushing from the redheads complement whilst sitting down.

The girls were sat in scilence for a moment just staring at each other and then Beca broke the silence by saying "Soo erm, is this place expensive I have never eaten here before and I don't have alot of money-"  
>"Beca don't worry about it, my parents are super rich remember?"<br>"Oh right yeah, are you sure? I will do anything you want in return."  
>"You don't need to." Chloe quickly said something else "Actually, in return you have to stop moaning about personal space when i hug you." Chloe smirked as she was proud of herself.<br>"It will be a struggle but I guess thats a deal Beale- oh wait that rhymes" Beca said smiling at herself and Chloe giggled at her dorkiness.  
>"What?" Beca asked whilst raising one eyebrow.<br>"You just act all badass but in reality, you're such a big softie." Chloe said still laughing.  
>"I certainly am not!"<br>"Beca darling, think about what you just said"  
>"Oh shit! You better not tell anyone." Beca said being deadly serious.<br>"You're secrets save with me." Chloe said smiling.  
>"So Becs, tell me something else many people don't know about you." Chloe asked.<br>"I'm a DJ, I mix songs and stuff." Beca replied.  
>"Oh my god Becs that's so ccool, why didn't you ever tell me?"<br>"You never asked" Beca shrugged.

The rest of the night went nicely, the girls learnt even more about each other if that was possible and afterwards Chloe gave Beca a hug and this time Beca didn't moan she just smiled about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chloe and Beca are starting to get close how exciting! Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming also I have decided that I am going to try and update Monday's and Friday's :) Until next time...Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day when they got to stop practicing in Miss Posen's classroom and they finally got to test the stage out. Beca and Jesse had walked to rehearsals together and soon Jesse spotted a couple of friends he made since they started so Beca sat down on a row of chairs that were set out. Whilst Beca was waiting for people to come in she put in her ear phones and got her phone out to some music, she turned it up and started to day dream. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on, she was literally lost in music. Suddenly Beca's music had stopped and as she looked up to see what had happened she saw Fat Amy standing in front of her holding the wire to her ear phones.  
>"What ya listenin' to short stuff?" She asked with her strong Australian accent.<br>"uh...erm...Arctic Monkeys?" It was more of a question to herself because she seriously couldn't remember.  
>"I was offered to be in the Australian version of Arctic Monkeys but I said no because I was way too sexy for them."<br>"Right..."  
>Just before Amy could tell anymore stories about being Australian Chloe came over to see what was happening.<br>"Amy what are you doing?" Chloe asked.  
>"Well I was just telling you lady cru-" Chloe quickly covered Amy's mouth with her hand so she couldn't say anything else.<br>"Okay, I think that is enough talking for today." Chloe said giving Amy 'I am going to kill you' eyes.  
><em>What the fuck was that about?<em>  
>"So umm..why does Amy call herself 'fat Amy'?" Beca asked changing the subject.<br>"She said so twig bitches like us don't do it behind her back." Chloe replied.  
>"Fair enough."<br>The rest of the rehearsals had gone pretty well and because Beca and Chloe started off different sides of the stage they would pull funny faces at each other were nobody could see them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know i's really really short but I have some serious writers block, that's why I didn't update yesterday or Friday and I wanted to get something done for you guys. Please please please review guys, it really helps to have your opinion. Until next time...Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

2 days that was it. Only two days left until seeing Chloe everyday stops, only two days until 3 months of hard work and having to deal with Miss Posen's shouting will be put to use. It was only 48 hours until the performance. Beca was layed in bed with her eyes closed and she was thinking about Chloe. She was so confused, she would get this feeling in her stomach everytime she saw Chloe and she would blush when she called her name, she could say Chloe's voice was like an angels, it was perfect.

Beca's eyes shot open WAIT...No...I_ can't be...Shit...I am in love with Chloe Beale! _

* * *

><p>It was performance day, it was also the first day Beca would see Chloe since she realised she was in love with her. It was a normal boring day of lessons for Beca, like usual she fell asleep in science but was wide awake for music. However in maths Beca had butterflies in her stomach because it was the last lesson which meant she would be getting ready for the performance in an hour as well as she would be seeing Chloe. One thing for sure Beca was nervous.<p>

The bell rang, _here goes_ nothing.

Beca was sat in a chair whilst Mrs Thirlwall was applying her face paint. "All done." Mrs Thirlwall said with a smile. "Thanks miss." Beca replied politly.

Because Beca was the first person she just sat down in an empty seat waiting, then she found herself staring at Chloe. Chloe's character was a boy so she had to have a lot of hair gel applied to her hair, suddenly Beca realised Chloe was now staring back with one of her eyebrows raised. "I...I er...I like watching you get tortured by gel." Beca said quickly to make sure she didn't look like a creep. "I can tell." Chloe said laughing. Beca just awkwardly smiled and pretended she was on her phone. _what the fuck did I just say?_

**10 minutes until the show..**

"I can't do this!" Beca said.

"You Beca, you are perfect. No-body can hate you. You will be everybody's favourite." Chloe replied soothingly. "Look I have to go to the other enterence, good luck." Chloe gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and left. Beca was just stood there, her cheek was hot from where Chloe kiss and her left hand was touching it. _You can do this shit, Mitchell._

Chloe was right Beca was perfect and she was everybody's favourite. Beca had played her role perfectly and everybody clapped the loudest when she stood up to front and bow. Life was awesome.

**8 Weeks Later...**

It was the day after Beca's birthday and it had also been 8 weeks since she had talked to Chloe. Beca knew this would happen but she didn't want to believe it. She was sat in her room creating a mix when she heard a knock on the door, she got up from her bed and open the door to see the one of the beSt surprises ever, her cousin who was pretty much a brother to her Luke.

"Happy Birthday my favourite cousin." Luke said hlosing out his arms.

"Luke!" Beca squeeled running into him giving him a tight hug.

"Get your shoes on we're going to town."

The walk to town was going amazing, catching up with Luke was amazing until Beca saw a devistating sight, the first person Beca ever fell for was walking on the other side holding a boys hand, that boy was Tom, the most popular boy in the school. Beca didn't trust her eyes at first but then her and Luke crossed the road; it was defienetly her. Suddenly Beca's chest was becoming tight and her eyesight was getting blurry. Luke noticed straight away and asked if she was ok but she couldn't get enough air to say anything, suddenly everything was going black and she started to fall but before she fully hit the ground she heard Chloe's voice shouting her name in concern, then everything was black and silent...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: guess who's back, back again! Hey guys, I am fully recovered from writers block and I have many idea's for the future :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry I left it on a little bit of a cliffhanger. Until next time...Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Beca woke up with a bright light shining into her eyes. As she looked around everything was pretty blurry and she couldn't make out where she was. _What the fuck is this place, and where the hell am I?_  
>As Beca's vision came back to normal she saw Luke standing in front of her.<br>"Hey Becs, how are you feeling?" He said with care in his voice.  
>"Like a piece of shi- I mean poo." Beca sighed in relief that she managed to stop herself from swearing.<br>"You would, do you know where you are?" Luke asked.  
>"No, but I am praying the next words you say will not be hospital."<br>"Sorry Beca, that is exactly where you are, you had an anxiety attack but they wanted to check you out because you fainted."  
>Beca rolled her eyes, she really hated hospitals, they just reminded her of death.<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot to let you know a redhead, said her name was Chloe asked if she could visit when they where taking you into the ambulance, I told her that you would probably want to keep visitors to a minimum, is that okay?"  
>"That is perfectly fine, I really don't want to see at the moment."<br>"Is there something going on between you two?"  
>"You could say that, I thought I could trust her but I don't really want to talk about it."<br>Luke didn't say anymore because he knew Beca didn't lie talking about her problems or feelings.

The next morning Beca was discharged from the hospital and was in the all clear.  
>"Lets get out of this place." Beca said as the where heading towards the doors.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now May and luckily Beca hadn't had anymore anxiety attacks, however it was Chloe's last ever day at Barden Senior School and although Beca hadn't spoken to her for 6 months she had fallen even harder from the redhead. She would see Chloe around school whilst she was walking to lessons and during break, she would always be looking at the direction Beca was in and Beca would do the same, even though they never spoke to each other. They had also learnt each others timetables by watching each other go to lessons. Both girls were mad for each other but they never had the guts to speak to each other since the show until today. Beca was sat on her favourite bench daydreaming, she was distraught knowing it was Chloe's last day. Then a shadow appeared in front of her and as she lifted her head she saw someone she least expected.<br>"Erm...Hey Chloe..." She spoke awkwardly.  
>"Hey Becs." Chloe said as if nothing had happened.<br>"Why are you here?" Beca asked genuinely confused.  
>"As you probably today is my last day here.." Beca nodded. "and as soon as I get my exam results I am going to be moving very...very far away and I'm pretty sure I will never see you again after this.." Whilst Chloe was saying this she was trying to stop herself from crying however she as failing as her eyes had started watering.<br>"...oh..." was all Beca managed to say, if she said anymore she would probably break down into tears. Before she knew if she was pulled into the arms of the redhead and they were holding each other tight as if they didn't want to let each other go.  
>"I'm going to miss you Becs." Chloe said crying onto Beca's shoulder.<br>"I'm going to miss you to red." Beca replied letting a tear fall.  
>When the duo let go the bell rang signaling the end of the day and the last time they would see each other. The two hugged each other once again, this time heavily crying.<br>That night both girls cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 years later...<strong>_

Beca had packed the last of her belongings into her suitcase and she was ready to leave. Beca was finally leaving her home and she was moving to a completely different country to attended Barden University, coincidentally with the a similar name to her senior school however it was on the other side of the world. Little did she know the one redhead who still held her heart attended that exact collage...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you hadn't guessed already the school was based in England and both girls are British. Not going to lie I did shed a little tear writing the goodbye scene. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. Until next time...Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Beca exited the cab she got from the airport and breathed in her first proper breath of American air. The cab man opened the boot of the car and he had offered to help her with her stuff, however she denied because her luggage had her dj equipment in it. She was surrounded by collage kids and as she was walking to where her dorm was somebody had dropped their belongings and she held back a laugh.<p>

She was now outside of her dorm room and she put her suitcase down to try and find the keys to her dorm somewhere in her pockets. Once she opened the door she was greeted by a tall brunette in what Beca would call them "slutty clothes".

"Hey, I'm Stacie Conrad! You must be Beca." She pulled Beca into a hug and Beca just stood there awkwardly. Once she finally escaped the grip of Stacie she introduced herself.

"Erm, Yeah Hey. I just have one rule to la-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE BRITISH, I LOVE THE BRITISH ACCENT!"

Beca just looked at Stacie with one eyebrow raised. She didn't even think she had an accent so she didn't know what the fuss was about.

"Yeah I am, as I was saying just make sure you don't touch anything in this back, like seriously, touch it and we can't be friends."

"Perfectly fine by me. Oh do you want to come with the activities fair with me?" Stacie asked.

"Erm sure, whatever."

* * *

><p>Beca and Stacie were walking around campus looking around for something that interests them whilst talking about what they liked doing, Stacie was a nice girl and she was easy to get along with, although she did make a lot of sexual innuendos. Whilst Stacie was in mid-sentence she interrupted herself.<p>

"Oh my god! Look an acapella group, perfect."

Before Beca could say anything she had already been dragged to the booth titled "Barden Bella's" by Stacie. When Beca looked up from the ground her eyes were met with bright blue orbs that she knew all to well.

"Beca?!" The redhead behind the booth almost squealed.

"Chloe." Beca whispered to herself. The girl who broke her heart by accident was stood right infront of her. The one redhead who made Beca realise she was bisexual, it was Chloe Beale, the one who stole Beca Mitchell's heart.

"You two know each other?" Stacie and the mystery blonde next to Chloe said in unison.

"Yeah, we do." Beca said "We went to school together." Chloe interrupted in shock that Beca was standing not even 2 meters away from her.

"Wait, you're Beca Mitchell?" The tall blonde asked and Beca just nodded. "Chloe this is Beca, this alt girl with the ear monstrosities and tattoos?" Chloe nodded and smiled. "Yup, and they are kinda hot, actually they ARE hot." She winked at Beca and the tiny brunettes cheeks reddened and her heart beat sped up.

"And you are..." Beca said looking at the blonde.

"Aubrey Posen." Aubrey replied.

"Posen? Urgh, Chloe please tell me she is not related to that rat drama teacher we had."

"No, luckily for you." Chloe said giggling. God how much Beca loved her giggle, it was like music to her ears.

A large blonde came along and spoke loudly. "Hey chicks how ya doin'- holy crocodile Beca Mitchell, I can't believe the ginga is re-united with her lady crush."

"Hey Fat Amy." Beca replied awkwardly, trying to ignore her comment whilst Chloe's face was as red as her hair.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Amy said back. Beca remembered when she asked her that for the first time.

"So, do you guys want to join the Barden Bella's?" Chloe said changing the topic.

"Stacie does, but to me it seems pretty lame." Everyone just looked at Beca with wide eyes. "And I don't sing." Beca added quickly.

"Oh, c'mon Becs, help us be the first all female group to win the ICCA's." Chloe said with a pout whilst Beca blushed at the old nickname.

"Sorry Chlo, at least you got Stacie over here. I am going to go and sort out the rest of my stuff anyway, bye."

"We have to catch up Beca." Chloe said whilst Beca was walking away and unfortunately for Chloe Beca didn't hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay I actually updated on time, go me! Also sorry if there are any mistakes I have very clumsy hands. If you haven't noticed I don't reply to reviews, the reason why is because I never really know how to, but I promise I will for the next chapter, so keep the reviews coming :) Until Next Time... Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>It had now been one month since Beca had joined Barden University. Even though Beca had came all the way over to America to escape from everyone she knew it was practically a reunion, Jesse had also gone to Barden and she found out when she worked at the on campus radio station. He was still as goofy as ever and they both agreed they would work on making their friendship again after 2 years of not seeing each other; also Beca's cousin Luke was the dj of WBUJ, which was the name of the station.<p>

Whilst Beca was in a slumber she woke up to Stacie poking her in the back.

"Wake up sleepy head." Stacie said innocently as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Urgh, what do you want." Beca replied, obviously annoyed with the taller brunnette.

"I have come to inform you that the Bella auditions are next week an aren't you supposed to be in your philosophy class right now?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't be bothered to go and why to you need to inform me that Bella auditions are next week?" Beca asked, using her hand to gesture speech marks when she said inform.

"Because I am going to drag your butt to those auditions whether you like it or not." Stacie said insistantly.

"Like I said I don't even sing so no. Now if you don't mind I am going to shower." Beca said collecting her bathrobes and shampoo.

Stacie just rolled her eyes knowing Beca liked to shower late at night.

* * *

><p>Beca walked into the showers singing titanium knowing that nobody would be in there this late at night. She was singing the lyrics whilst hanging her dressing gown up and closed the curtain. She turned the shower on and waited for it to heat it when something unexpected happened.<p>

"You can sing!" A fimiliar voice said, it was Chloe.

Beca turned around in shocked screaming "Dude" and closing the curtain.

Chloe instantly opened the curtain again. "How high does your belt go?"

_What the fuck is a belt? _"My what?!" Beca said turning off the water, failing to cover herself "Oh my god!"

"You have to audition for the Bella's." Chloe said ignoring the fact that both of the girls were naked.

"I can't consentrate on anything you are saying until you cover your junk." It was true, the one girl she has had a crush on for years was stood butt naked in front of her.

"Just consider it, one time we sang back up for prince," Chole was telling her story completely ignoring Beca's comment, whilst Beca tried to cover herself with the shower curtain "his butt is so tiny I could hold it with like, one hand." Chloe continued, using her hands to demonstrate she knocked the soaps out of Beca's arms. "Oops, Oh Jesus." Beca said trying to pick them up. Once Beca gained control of herself again she faced the wall. "Seriously, I am nude."

"You where singing titanium right?" Chloe asked, again ignoring what Beca said.

"Yeah, the song you sang at the school auditions." Beca said gaining confidence.

"You remember that?" Chloe said smiling brightly.

"How could I forget, you told me that song was your jam, your lady jam." Beca said as if it was obvious.

"Was? It still it."

"That's nice." Beca said, feeling awkward again.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude No! Get out!" Beca said remembering her state.

"Not for that reason, I'm not leaving here until you sing, so." Chloe said looking around showing she wasn't going to leave.

**_I'm Bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

**_fire away, fire_ away.** Chloe joined in harmonising perfectly.

**ricochet, you take your aim**

**fire away, fire away**

**you shoot me down but I wont fall**

**I am titanium**

**you shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**i am titianium**

_Shit, did I just look at Chloe's boobs!? _Both girls looked at each other, realising how amazing they sounded. Suddenly Beca remembered they where both nude and looked at anywhere but Chloe feeling awakard once again, this didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Remember, when I told you I was confident about my body, well I still am." Chloe winked.

"You should be." Beca said blushing.

"Oh right." Chloe said handing Beca her bathrobe; Beca was 100% sure Chloe checked her out.

"I still need to shower." Beca said, still feeling awkward.

"Oh, See you at auditions." Chloe said walking out of the shower.

Beca instantly turned the hot shower to a cold one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry I haven't updated, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made a Tumblr if you would like to follow it, it's kendrickftsnow. Thank You for the reviews:-**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest- I have taken your prompt into consideration.**

**Thalmor **

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect**

**ShesArmed**


	12. Chapter 12

Beca would say that she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe since the shower incident, however she would be lying, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the redhead for the last 4 years. Chloe has literally taken over her life and now she was back in Beca's she has fallen in love all over again. Before Beca knew it she looked at her phone and realised she had to be at a shift in 10 minutes, she quickly sorted out her make-up and hair then left her dorm.

It wasn't long until she was greeted with goofy grin of her best friend Jesse who was already stacking Cd's.

"How is my favourite midget DJ today?" Jessie asked.

"Is there actually any point in adding midget into that sentence?"

"Aren't you going to appreciate the fact I called you my favourite?"

"Whatever, why are you so happy today?"

"Because I have planned that I am going to ask a certain brunette on a date with me."

"You do realise Stacie doesn't do commitment, right?"

"You're so oblivious towards everything aren't you Becs? I'm asking YOU on a date with me."

"Oh shit, I was afraid was coming. Erm, look I might've had a crush on you for like 3 years at school but I'm not really into guys as much as I used to be- how do I put this? I mean I still like guys, but I also like girls, actually I really like this one girl but yeah, sorry Jesse, I can't go on a date with you."

"Damn that hurt, and it was kinda unexpected. At least I know you liked me at one point though." He said with a sad laugh and Beca gave him a small smile.

"So you like a chick, are you going to give me the details or am I going to have to force them out of you?" Jesse said trying to lighten the mood again

"You are never getting the details, you are absolutely terrible at keeping secrets."

"Looks like I am going have to force them out of you."

The rest of Beca's shift went fairly quickly and Jesse would try and find out who Beca liked every now and then, she was glad that things didn't get awkward between the two when she rejected him and she was glad that their friendship was building maybe even better than it was before.

When she got back to her dorm she was greeted with Stacie rushing around, when she was about to ask her what she was looking for Stacie had already rushed out of the door and Beca just sat on her bed and started making mixes. 20 minutes later Beca ripped her headphones off of her head and started rushing around the room the same way Stacie was not very long ago, she forgot it was the auditions for The Bella's.

* * *

><p>Beca got there in time to hear two people perform and she noticed they both performed the same song "Since U Been Gone" By Kelly Clarkson. <em>Shit we probably had to prepare that song, why am I never ready for things. <em>

When she heard one of the two guys who she assumed were the people organising the auditions say that they really weren't impressed with the auditions this year and that's when Chloe spotted Beca awkwardly standing at the side of the stage.

"Oh wait there's one more, hi."

"Hello, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh, that's okay, sing anything you want."

That's when Beca had the idea to sing a song she had written about Chloe when she left, so she bent down and asked to use the cup on Chloe and Aubrey's desk. Chloe nodded and Aubrey had a confused look on her face as Beca empty the contents of the cup. Beca sat down on the stage and started tapping an unrecognisable beat.

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**

**Two bottle whiskey for the way**

**And I sure would like some sweet company**

**And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**

**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

She looked Chloe in the eyes as if she was telling her that she _would _miss her when she's gone and she _would _miss her fiery red hair.

**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Chloe was smiling brightly and she seemed extremely impressed with Beca's performance, however Aubrey on the other hand was looking at her with pursed lips, like the way a rich snob would look at someone who had lots of tattoos and had lots of piercings.

What Beca didn't realise was that her best friend was stood at the side of the stage shocked at how well the small brunette could sing, she would never sing when she was at school and he didn't realise how great she really was. It wasn't until Beca was walking off stage that she realised Jesse was stood there with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"You were really great on there Beca, I never knew you had such a good voice." He complemented.

"Gee thanks Jesse, way to make me feel big headed." She said with her usual sarcasm in her voice.

"No problem. I gotta go, I have a shift at the station, see ya."

"Bye Jess."

Just as Beca was going to leave she heard someone call her name, she turned around to see it was Chloe.

"Hey Becs, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me today after me and Aubrey choose the new Bella's so we can catch up?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'm not sure, I will text you to let you know, here put your number in my phone and I will do the same." Chloe said handing her the phone. This reminded Beca of a very happy memory of hers when they got each others number during rehearsals so they could meet up.

"See you tonight?" Chloe said once she finished.

"Tonight." Beca repeated.

_OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DINNER WITH CHLOE TONIGHT, HOLY SHIT!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey guys I hope you all had a good Christmas and you all got what you wanted, I got a laptop which means I can update more recently yay! I also wrote a longer chapter thats over 800 words, holy shit it's a miracle. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review. Until next time... Goodbye!_**


End file.
